Kesunyian
by Medeana Lavinna
Summary: Biarlah malaikat menyuarakan 'Reira' bagi panggung kecilnya, panggung kecil bernama 'kehidupan' / Sulit rasanya melupakanmu, Len... / LenRin fiction. Warning: Chara death!


~ Kesunyian ~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton Future Media and Yamaha

Pairing : Len X Rin, maybe?

Warning : Entah, bahasa abal, author yang tidak pandai mendramatisir keadaan, dan…. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rin Kagamine, itulah nama gadis manis itu. Gadis yang merasa sangat kehilangan setelah seseorang yang ia sayangi telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Kini ia menatap kosong sebuah tempat tidur yang berada di depannya. Tempat tidur yang didominasi dengan warna kuning cerah, dengan tambahan motif-motif pisang kesukaan _orang itu._

Semua memori dan kenangan yang ia lalui bersama kembarannya itu terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Semakin banyak hal yang ia ingat, semakin banyak air matanya yang mengalir.

"…..Le—Len, maafkan a..ku…" Gumam gadis itu sembari menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia kini hanya bisa mengenang orang itu, orang yang ia sayangi, sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai.

Wajah gadis itu semakin sembab, semua yang ada padanya semakin berantakan.

"...Le—Len," Kembali, gadis itu merapalkan nama pemuda yang ia sayangi itu. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kesunyian-lah yang menjawab.

Semua hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah sia-sia. Gadis itu tahu, meskipun seribu kali-pun ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, ia tidak akan datang kepadanya, seperti saat ia membentaknya. Seperti saat ia memanggilnya dengan lembut. Meskipun ia menangis, tidak akan ada yang menyeka air matanya.

Saat ia butuh pertolongan, tidak akan ada lagi uluran tangan yang hangat seperti yang orang itu tawarkan padanya.

"_Haha, Rin, kau bodoh sekali!"_

"—_Be... BERISIK!"_

...Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Ia kembali mengingat orang itu. Sukar dilupakan, namun sangat mudah untuk diingat. Rintik-rintik air mata itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah hujan badai, dimana terdengar suara rintihan dan suara keputus-asaan dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

_Sebegitu sulitkah untuk melupakan...?_

_Hingga sebuah silabel suci itu terus disuarakan?_

_Biarlah kesedihan datang pada akhirnya seperti epilog yang mengharapkan sorakan._

_Karena kematian seperti epilog, yang akan mendatangkan sorakan riuh dari orang yang menyayangkan kepergian._

.

.

.

.

Kini gadis itu hanya bisa meratap sembari menyanyikan elegi tanpa ujung. Bagaikan sebuah simfoni yang membuat hati tersayat pisau tajam kepada setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"...Le—Len... Maaf..." Gadis itu kembali bergumam. Namun, apa bisa dikata? Tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

.

.

.

.

_Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya,_

_Biarlah para malaikat menyuarakan sebuah 'Reira' bagi panggung kecil itu,_

_Panggung kecil bernama kehidupan..._

.

.

.

.

Rin memeluk sebuah cermin kecil yang ia terima saat hadiah ulang tahunnya. Cermin kecil dari Len. Hanya sebuah cermin kecil, namun bagi Rin, itu adalah hadiah yang terbaik.

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya dari cermin itu. "...Len, kau bisa mendengarku..?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan permukaan cermin itu.

Hening.

"...Len, padahal kau sudah berjanji, a—Akan terus bersamaku hi—Hingga..." Ucapan gadis itu kembali terpotong dengan tanginsannya yang hampir pecah.

"—Hingga... Hingga aku berhasil menjadi..." Rin menghentikan ucapannya. "**LEN BODOH**!" Dan ia membanting cermin itu.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Len menatap kembarannya yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang membaca sebuah komik bertema fantasi.

"...Ri—Rin..." Panggilnya, sementara gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu menoleh.

"...Ada apa, Len?"

"Eugh, engg... Ha—Hari ini, 'kan hari ulang tahun kita... Ja—Jadi...Ini!" Len menyerahkan sebuah cermin kecil dengan hiasan berupa pinggiran dengan motif detail. Cermin itu terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi saat bayangan Rin terpantul di cermin itu.

"...? Apa ini, Len?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"E—Eh, kata Miku-nee, kalau perempuan mau cantik, harus pakai ini... Aku 'kan mau Rin selalu terlihat cantik!" Terang Len, Membuat Rin tertawa kecil.

"...Kebetulan! Aku juga diberi tahu Kaito-nii, katanya kita berdua itu seperti cermin! Makanya aku diberi cermin ini! Katanya serahkan ke Len!"

Mulut Rin kembali terbuka, ia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...Ja—Jadi, kalau kita seperti cermin, kalau kita kesepian kita hanya butuh cermin ini sebagai penghubung! Ya 'kan, Len?"

'_...Rin, kau terlalu banyak membaca komik fantasi'_ Batin Len.

Dan setelah itu, kedua jari kelingking mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Rin membiarkan tangisannya. Kini ditatapnya pecahan cermin itu. Perlahan, ia mengambil salah satu pecahan cermin itu. Ditatapnya pecahan cermin yang berada di tangannya. Dia terus menatap pecahan itu, pecahan cermin yang tidak bisa berbohong. Pecahan cermin yang merefleksikan diri kita yang sebenarnya. Digenggam erat pecahan itu, membuat tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan kental bernama darah itu.

Dan perlahan, ia arahkan pecahan kecil itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

"...Selamat tinggal, semuanya" Ucapnya parau dan tidak lama setelah itu, manik biru azure-nya kehilangan cahaya itu.

.

.

.

.

_ Darah adalah seni._

_Seni yang mewarnai kanvas berwarna abu-abu bernama hidup._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Rin: ...Author ini 'sok dramatis deh

Len: **DI MANA AKU?**

Miku (asisten (?) author): Menurut skrip,** kamu** jadi orang yang **sudah meninggal**, Len. Turut bersuka cita deh.

Rin: Author malah nge-gombal lagi 'pas flashback-nya. Malah ada humor garing-nya lagi.

* * *

A/N**: **…**.FIC MACAM APA INI?** Yaudah deh, malu liatnya. Flame, saran, dan kritik, silahkan lewat tombol: RE~VI~EW!

Haruskah saya terus membuat fic macam ini? Silahkan tentukan.


End file.
